The Ever After Story: Romania x Bulgaria
by Marzhase - Chii
Summary: Meet Dracul Vladimir, a young vampire who is laying on the ground after being stabbed by someone dear to him. The wound does not seem to cause him any pain because that is just how he is: a strange but sweet blood sucking vampire. As his lays on his castle floor his life begins to flash before his eyes revealing story of how this scene came to be.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_The Ever After Story: Romania x Bulgaria _

Romania as Dracul Vladimir

Bulgaria as Aleksandar (Aleks) Tsvetan

Serbia as Nikolai Misic

**Chapter One:** The Beginning

** Y**ou know the saying _'One's life flashes before their eyes'_? Well once upon a time that happened to me and the strangest memory stood out from all the others. Not just the memory but the observation an old man told me long ago. He simply stated that _'People, no matter what, will always end up doing the craziest shit once they've had the bittersweet taste of power'._ My father had told me that as he lied on his deathbed with a smile on his face since the old man refused to leave me in tears. I never believed him or took the message to heart until this very moment where I lie on my back with this infernal blade buried deep into my stomach. I was absolutely dumbfounded that my memories and thoughts could be picked apart so easily, especially in this condition so kudos for me I guess.

In all honesty though, the wound did not prove to be a bother or inflict any sort of pain throughout my body. The blade just stood as an inconvenience and was growing rather uncomfortable. Nevertheless, if I was to remove it my blood would most definitely pool out all over the floor. Even if the castle was in ruin I was not that heartless to bring more damage to it. What followed the uneasy feeling was a cold and numb sensation like I had a bellyful of frozen water just sitting in my stomach. A sharp pain would come and most people would probably be crying in agony from the feeling go like the big Hollywood actors in America. I never able to wrapped my mind around the reason why this scene was considered a big finale, it was nothing. As my thoughts raced on I had my crimson red eyes gaze up at the ceiling which once housed my favorite chandelier. Instead of that, there was a gaping hole in revealing the bright pink sky of a sunset and the sweet song of birds chirping.

The crimson colored eyes begin to close probably for a final time since I was growing insanely weary when all of a sudden a warmer sensation struck me. Even if only for a moment I moved my hand on to my chest and slowly dragged it down to the point where I felt the handle of the blade. I could feel the warm sensation around the wound, it was thick and wet. My eyes were forced back open as if I've never seen such a liquid before. It was the crimson life that flowed through the body of every human, the nutrition for vampires and in other words blood. As it was in my nature, I licked my fingers clean with the taste of iron running down my throat as I fantasized about the man who did this to me. He walked around with my blood on my hands as if nothing happened and no matter what, I can't help but smile. If I be a fool then strike me down again this time in the heart because I could never hate my best friend…

My name is Dracul Vladimir, I am telling this story in hopes to be remembered for something other than my Romanian culture of my country. All the stories generated from my land are nothing but true. So in order to clear the air: Yes vampires do in fact exist and to answer another following question, yes I am a vampire myself. As of right now I lie here on the floor in the ruin Castle of Dracula where I once ruled proudly. Turned against by my own people and neighboring kingdoms, I was the living metaphor of my father's words. How this tragic end came about though was not my fault and as this tale comes undone it will reveal all of this: the destruction, the corruption and all the people I've stepped on to get where I am today…were all an act of love. Wow, bleeding to death sure does bring the poet out in me. If I survive this I must have someone take not of it.

**W**ith the crimson eyes shut the memories of Dracul Vladimir begin to flood back to him. One by one they filled his subconscious as if he was living through each one as if he pressed the rewind button on life. When Dracul's eyes fluttered open, he gasped and sat up in fright. His breathing was rapid as he felt the bed underneath him and looked around the dim lit room, yes this was his room. Dracul had suffered from the thirteenth nightmare that constantly harassed him in his sleep. He groaned in annoyance and sadness once he realized this was not his original room per say.

Once again he took the appearance of a young boy that was greeted with a brief ray of sunshine by the old curtains. By this time Dracul's parents are dead was taken from the orphanage and forced to work for a wicked rich man by the name of Sadik Adnan. His villa was located in Turkey along with his several boats, cars and other luxurious items rich people seem to have but do not need. Sadik was known for his exotic servants from all over the world. Whenever he would be hosting a party, the guests would always glue their attention onto the servants with their different accents and culture. Some would even attempt to bribe Sadik in order to let them have just one but he would always graciously decline; all the servants he has belong to him much like a child Sadik refused to share any of his 'toys'.

There were people from Macedonia, Bosnia, Israel, Herzegovina, Wallachia, Ukraine and many more innocent beings all of Europe followed that were listed. The boy who was just awoken was from Romania, a beautiful country filled with mystery and gothic tales of magic. The country is mostly known for its most famous story: Dracula the Vampire. Thus making many beings in the world believe in the blood sucking monsters. The room Dracul had woken up in was not his original room in Romania but the quarters of where the servants were kept in the villa. He was one of the lucky ones who actually got a room inside the villa. The Romanian looked around and saw his roommate standing proud in front of the mirror while he fixed his hair.

"Good Morning Dracul" he said in a Serbian accent. Some roommate, this guy always went along with what he was doing and did not show sympathy for anyone unless it benefited himself first. The little bastard that Dracul remembers sharing the room was named Nikolai Misic. His story was pathetic: he followed his two cousins here in order to stop them from making a huge mistake. Apparently his two nameless cousins looked up to the Adnan family and believed being servants to them would help feed their families back home. That would never work and selling a soul in exchange for money is the worst of all sin. Just before Nikolai was suppose to bring the two cousins home he somehow winded up in the same mess. It was a surprise that Nikolai even muttered a few words to the Romanian this early in the morning. "Better get up; we got a lot of work to do." He stated and just left the room to go do his chores before breakfast was given.

The mornings would drag on like this until someone got yelled at for not living up to Sadik's expectations. The man in Dracul's opinion was nothing but a bully and once his reign of power was gone he would be left with nothing. That is how all rich people are: careless, unforgiving and do not care how or when they spend their money. The feeling of buying everything at once was an impulse and that is how the high class of life lived however it was thoughts of having all the money in the world that kept Dracul alive. One day wouldn't go by when he would think about having money and being able to spend it on the nothing, the feeling was indescribable but the feeling will always remain a dream to him. Dracul got up from his bed and walked over to where the mirror was in their room. The mirror had a slight crack on it and was covered in finger prints. How Nikolai was able to see clearly was a mystery all in itself. Dracul turned the sink on in order to wash the cold sweat off his face and wake him up a little more.

"HERACLES!" shouted a stern lusty voice from down the hall. Dracul finished primping himself once he heard the voice and almost felt his heart skip a few beats. The time was seven o' clock which is the time all Servants get up to begin their chores. The Master does not wake up at least for another hour or two. Nothing was done and so this day would have started off rather interesting. Dracul poked his head out of his bedroom door to see a furious Sadik stomp down the hall and stop at the door across from mine. He banged repeatedly on the door as if he was going to break down the thin wooden door. "WAKE UP YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!" Heracles was another servant in Mr. Sadik's fine collection. He was from Greece and though he did not look the part, his accent was proof enough. Dracul watched this scene play out until the Master left because there is not telling what would happen if Sadik caught the Romanian still in his quarters too. Wait a second, why was Sadik yelling at Heracles in the first place?

"What?" a tired voice spoke through the door as he refused to even look at the disgusting pig's in the face (It was kind of hard period to even get a glimpse of Sadik's face to begin with). Heracles was not a new servant in fact he was Sadik's first Servant to come into possession of. The Greek's full name was Heracles Karpusi and he was a laid back kind of boy at the age of fourteen. The Adnan and the Karpusi family go way back and actually were friends once but one day when Heracles mother fell ill and died the blame was passed on to the Adnan family. There were a few feuds here and there until the Adnan family appeared on top; as a result Sadik took possession of Heracles and has been with him ever since. Sadik yelled through the door again since he could not get to the Greek at the moment.

"Get out here!" Heracles opened the door standing with a weary expression on his face like always. Sadik held in his hand a kitten that was found in his bedchambers. Knowing Heracles adored these creatures it was only obvious that the boy planted it there. Heracles took the kitten from Sadik and looked at him waiting to be yelled at further. "You know how I feel about those things! You deliberately left the cat in there on purpose did you not!?" Heracles shook his head only to make the Master grit his teeth in anger and raise his hand. He slapped the Greek boy in the face leaving a slight red mark,

"I treat you better than any other servant the least you can do is show me more respect!" Sadik demanded the words were laced with violence and darkness. If another rule was broken again more harm would come to Heracles. It was true that the two did have a bond unlike any other Master would to his help. It was probably because the two were close and had an outside relationship before it evolved into this. Heracles still refused to make any eye contact or mutter any words until Sadik was gone. Now that the Master was up things should get done at the speed of light. Dracul emerged from his room and walked over to Heracles who looked to be crying after being hit by Sadik. None servant dared to shed a single tear in front of Sadik or any of his friends for they were the type of people who would take advantage of a person's weakness.

"Hey Heracles, if you cry you'll make the kitty upset." Immediately the tears were sucked back up into his eyes and the Greek took his weary appearance once again.

"I love cats…" with that Heracles placed the cat on his head where it slept. Heracles was a strange boy who loved cats, he also hated Sadik even though the two had a brother like family bond there was traces of hatred always following the two. Dracul did not question the immediate character change as the Greek left his sight. There were chores to be done and the Romanian was not going to waste time by spending it in the hallway where the Master could return and scold him. Dracul remembered this day all too well. For it was the day someone unexpected would enter his life and it would start off as a blessing.


	2. Chapter 2: The Friend

_The Ever After Story: Romania x Bulgaria_

Romania as Dracul Vladimir

Bulgaria as Aleksandar (Aleks) Tsvetan

Serbia as Nikolai Misic

**Chapter Two**

This morning chores consisted of cooking the breakfast for Mr. Sadik, cleaning the first floor of the villa and being prepared for when Sadik barked more orders at his servants. Breakfast was rushed throwing the whole routine that everyone had grown accustom to off balance. Dracul was one of the few servants that seemed to screw up every second because of this. He spilt the morning tea, got water on the newspaper and almost stabbed the Austrian servant with a fork. This was just not his morning, could it be that he was tired?

"Dracul get out of here you will just get us in trouble!" the Hungarian servant had yelled and everyone agreed. Nikolai who was the only friendly face in the room did not speak up for. Dracul understood that the relationship between the two was not good but the least he can do is show some kind of help. It wasn't Dracul's fault. All Nikolai cared about was himself and his two cousins who were helping out in the kitchen. The Hungarian servant was very close to the Austrian servant and when she saw Dracul almost hurt her friend she made the decision to kick him out of the kitchen and go some place where he could not do anymore harm…she suggested a grave.

Morning went on as planned, with everything going perfectly fine without him to get in anyone's way. The only job he couldn't mess up was cleaning the windows in the villa; every single window in the villa from the outside and inside each square was polished. Dracul grabbed the bucket of water and soap that were left in the same place they always were for the Romanian to find.

"Time to start cleaning," as announced by Sadik moments ago he will be hosting another get together and so everything must go off as it normally does at these social meetings; perfect. Dracul hummed an old Romanian lullaby he vaguely remembers his mother singing to him as a child before falling into Sadik's custody. He continued to hum the same calm tune as he went to get the latter from the supply closet. He stood on the last tier of the latter as a way to reach the last few squares of the glass window. He almost got it so quickly went on his tippy toes. The boy was so determined to get this chore done right that he was being observed. The latter was then jerked to the right and then to the left, it went on like that back and forth for seconds on end. It startled Dracul to the point that he dropped the rag and used both of his tiny twelve year old hands to hold on for dear life. The crimson eyes darted down to see the Hungarian servant with both of her hands on the latter; she was the one shaking the latter in an attempt to probably send Dracul to the cemetery early.

"Please stop!" Dracul did not wish to fall from this height. The Hungarian shook the latter rapidly shaking the frightened boy even more. He begged for the fellow servant to stop but the cries only satisfied this twisted girl and caused her to shake the latter more.

Finally the shaking stopped and the Hungarian backed away allowing the Romanian to relax for a few minutes. Dracul celebrated too soon and the servant girl kicked the latter closed thus caused the boy to fall to the ground as predicted. Dracul looked up at the Hungarian girl who laughed in his face. To add insult to injury the Hungarian took the bucket of water that Dracul was using to clean the windows with and dumped it on his head. "You needed a bath anyway, you filthy Romanian dog." She dropped the bucket to the ground where it belonged. The sound echoed around the room as the Hungarian just left Dracul to clean up even more of a mess. Dracul did his best to hide his tears but it did not help, this place was not right for him. He loathed everyone here; everyone hated him or believed he was peculiar. The two main sources of bullying were from none other than the Hungarian girl and the Master himself; Sadik Adnan.

From the day Sadik found the little Romanian boy he always treated him harshly and was quick to punish him. Dracul would constantly be scolded for his appearance and actions. The one thing that seemed to upset Sadik very much was my eyes. Dracul could not help for the way his eyes looked and to him they just looked like normal crimson shaded eyes. Sadik would often whip Dracul, poor alcohol in his wounds and would do just about anything to see the weak Romanian squirm and beg. Usually Dracul would just be left alone to work since everyone excluded him from a lot activities or games. If he was caught doing something bad and Sadik was too busy to punish him then he would be tied to a iron stake outside no matter what the weather was the Romanian was told to stay out there until the time was right.

"Hey are you okay?" Dracul looked up to see a boy the same age it seemed was standing before him. He had black hair, teal colored eyes and a big smile glued on his face. Dracul had never seen this boy before but judging by his attire the two worked the same occupation. "Earth to Romanian?" sang the nameless boy before him. With the smile still on the nameless boy's face, Dracul took it upon himself to finally say something.

"I am fine!" he shouted, his words were laced with anger because he feared that this boy was friends with the Hungarian. The boy continued to smile before Dracul and even helped him up. "Well that's good, how about I help you with those windows?" he added but before Dracul could even decline the boy was already helping.

The Hungarian or Elizabeta was a bit of a tomboy. It was only recently that she discovered she was even a girl thus having Sadik change her living arrangements and become his favorite no less. Elizabeta was stronger than any other servant here and would show it often by torturing the sweet Romanian boy. How she fell under Sadik's rule was unknown but Dracul believes that once she is old enough she would be used as some sort of sex toy. A bitch like that deserves what she gets in the future.

"My name is Aleks by the way." The boy had a thick Bulgarian accent and stared at the Romanian awaiting his name to be said. Minutes went by and Dracul was frozen, never had someone treated him with such kindness and when hearing the boy's name his heart skipped a beat. "Aleks…what a beautiful name." he thought as a light shade of pink brushed over his cheeks lightly. "You tend to zone out a lot don't you?" Aleks believed earning a brighter shade of pink to take place on Dracul's face.

"M-my name is Dracul!" Aleks smiled still as he cleaned the window. With two doing the job it would go a lot faster and be finished before the party. This would please Sadik very much causing Dracul to smile brightly and once every window was cleaned in the villa the Romanian hugged Aleks to show his gratitude. The two had finished just as the stars began to appear in the dark night sky. Dracul was actually proud of his work for the first time and not even Elizabeta could ruin it for him. This Aleks kid was very kind and he made Dracul's heart flutter for some odd reason Dracul could not get the boy out of his mind. Was it wrong to fantasize about a sweet twelve year old Bulgarian?

When Mr. Sadik saw the windows he was impressed but was quick to scold Dracul for he had distracted the newest servant in Sadik's collection: Aleksandar Tsvetan. Due to that the Romanian was tied up outside like the dog he was until the party was over; if not then Dracul would be found in the morning. It was on that day Dracul befriended Aleks and the two would have a bond that others would took pleasure in destroying. Enough about that though, all good things come to those who wait. Dracul remembered the bond that the two created as well as the question that was asked later on.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bond

**Chapter Three: The Bond**

The night was not unbearable in fact Dracul had grown accustom to it since he was out here more than inside the villa. He could hear all of the laughs and chatter escape from the opened windows so much for peace and quiet tonight. Even though the closed windows the conversations were heard and they all went like this: _"Oh Sadik could you please had over one of your servants?" "Yes please you have such a bountiful selection surely you wouldn't miss one~"_

Those people were only looking for a one night thing with the servants. The female comrades to the master were often gawking over Heracles and or Rodierich the Austrian boy that Dracul almost impaled with a fork. The two had such adorable faces and if they could get their hands on the Serbian boy, Nikolai then the people would give him the same treatment. Dracul felt sick listening to this garbage and so looked up at the sky to watch the stars and the bright moon dance. The nightly show filled him with such bliss and made the Romanian boy forget about his troubles. He remembered the nights with his parents, they were similar to this. Dracul's mother taught him about the constellations while his father would tell him stories. However, all of that ended when Mr. Sadik came to his castle in Romania. Sadik is a man who always gets what he wants since he holds so much power. Not much detail went into the situation considering Dracul was still young but he found it strange that after Sadik's offer was turned away his life turned into hell. Within a day or two after the death of Dracul's father the Romanian boy became a slave to a man who lived in Turkey. The mother did not put up some sort of fight to keep her only son, probably from the shock of her husband falling ill and knowing she could not raise the boy on her own. If Dracul thought about it more he remembers seeing a fire in between both of the memories, how strange.

Speaking of strange, that happy go lucky Aleks took the stage again in Dracul's mind and what luck when the crimson eyes opened up he actually stood before the Romanian outside. Aleks was not around when Sadik yelled at his new friend and so seeing him like this was truly puzzling. In all honesty he thought Elizabeta did this to him.

"Why does that Hungarian hate you so much?" he blatantly asked as he sat next to Dracul.

"She believes I am a no good Vampire since my country is known for harboring Dracula." Aleks giggled at that fact and the fact that his buddy's name spells _Dracula_ it is just missing an 'A'. Aleks found the reason behind the hatred was childish and ripped the stake that bounded Dracul to ground out.

"Vampires aren't real and if they were who cares they are still humans like you and me." The Bulgarian boy made an excellent point and it caused Dracul to turn a terrific shade of red. The two boys spent most of the night laughing and finding out a little more about each other. Dracul really did enjoy being around Aleks and the feeling was mutual. However the question that haunted Dracul was asked next. "Are vampires real?" Aleks seemed curious but immediately the question was given a no and never brought up again.

"Dracula is just a fictional character, nothing more."

"What about Vampire Bats?"

"Can we get off the subject of blood suckers right now?" Dracul asked and Aleks saw he was touching onto sensitive territory and so left it alone. Now the two boys were just wandering around the garden the surrounded the villa until stopping at what looked like a shallow pond that would hold fish. The fish must have been sleeping because they were not seen in the thin reflection of the water.

The moon was full and casted a beautiful light on the water. Aleks rolled up his pants and went into the shallow end of the pond. He encouraged Dracul to follow, extending his hand and showing the Romanian a bright smile. Dracul smiled back and took the Bulgarian's hand with pleasure. Once in the shallow pond the two boys splashed each other and the atmosphere was filled with laughter. Dracul never felt so happy before. However, all good things had to come to an end soon and Dracul was still puzzled about something: why was Aleks so nice to him? The two just met today.

Ever since that magical night, Aleks and Dracul were inseparable. This began to unleash a different side to the Romanian servant. Because of the deep friendship the two shared Dracul opened up more, he walked around with a smile and even earned enough confidence to talk back to Elizabeta. Dracul was never so happy, however due to this happiness Mr. Sadik grew angry seeing as the misery of the Romanian kept him going and seemed to make the Turkish man feel very proud. This resulted in more abuse, harsh chores and even going so far as to lock him and the Hungarian servant in a dark room together. Knowing Elizabeta's hatred towards the Romanian she would have no trouble in attacking him until wounds were made.

"I hate you! Why don't you hurry up and die you bloodsucker!" Elizabeta shouted as her foot collided with Dracul's cut over and over again. She has been beating him up for what felt like an hour and already the Romanian could not handle anymore, he was in immense pain and knowing this satisfied the Master he could not escape until tears of misery were shed. Finally the Hungarian hoisted Dracul up by the rags each servant were forced to wear and continuously punched him. "Why won't you cry?"

"You can end this all if you cry!" Elizabeta could see the blood that was dripping from his nose in the dark and the pain the bloodsucker was in. But there was another expression she could make out in the pitch black room; a toothy grin given to her by Dracul. She remembered the boy use to shake in fear from her threats and let alone her appearance but now the Romanian seemed to be smiling. "If I were to do that it would make Aleks sad."

"Aleks, Aleks, Aleks that stupid Bulgarian servant is all you think about!" Dracul was thrown to the hard floor but before the vain of his existence left she decided to say something. Knowing it would get under his skin. "You guys won't be so close once you take his blood." Elizabeta opened the door to the dark room the two were forced into and left. There were still chores to be done and the Hungarian could not spend all day beating up Dracul, he was not worth her undivided attention.

The crimson eyes squinted from the sudden bright light as he stood up trying to collect himself. He held his arm to his nose in order to keep the blood from dripping down his nose and onto his attire; even if it was rags he wanted to look as fabulous as possible. _"I won't do that to Aleks, he has been too good to me." _He thought as he walked the halls and was going back to his room to stop the nose bleed. Dracul still remembers the conversation he and Aleks had about vampires and it was true that beings that suck blood walk among the world. They were able to mask themselves as normal men, women and children in order to live normal lives and not be hunted. Why that fact must be kept a secret from Aleks was unknown but one thing was certain. Dracul would never sink his teeth into Aleks as long as the two are slaves to Mr. Sadik.

Once back at his room he saw his roommate, Nikolai, was simply laying on his bed napping. Dracul did his best to stay quiet but ended up tripping over his own two feet and a loose floor board. "Ugh, can't you just go one day without-"his sentence was cut short seeing the blood drip down Dracul.

He asked what happened but Dracul just smiled and told him it was nothing to worry about. The Romanian stood up and walked over to the dirty old sink they had in the room. He turned it on and splashed some water on his face as a way to get rid of the crimson blood. Nikolai knew the bloody nose was from the Hungarian but to see Dracul have it roll off of him proved he was strong.

"I will go get some work done; we don't want the boss getting mad at us." Nikolai left him with a smile and gave Dracul some privacy while cleaning up his face. It is true that Dracul Vladimir is in fact a vampire and he does crave blood but since he is young the urge to bite is very little. This gives Dracul the appearance of an actual normal boy, the sunlight does not seem to bother him as well as the other tricks mortals use to kill vampires like a stake in the heart, garlic or anything else. Dracul sat on the edge of his bed, he did receive some hard blows from the Hungarian and it was sad that he wouldn't fight back. He knew that is what Sadik would want. The more he thought about Sadik the more he would remember the day that man visited his home. It was as if the man traveled he would bring death and hardships with him.

The story behind Sadik was not far off from the story now. The man was born with a silver spoon in his mouth and his parents spoiled him rotten. Like in Heracles back story, the two families seemed to have known each other and he does care deeply for the Greek but in times of decision, tough love had to be shown. As Dracul thought about it he remembered those things were told by Heracles and whether he chose to believe the tales told by the Greek or not was his own choice. While lying around the Romanian wasn't expecting this but the Bulgarian decided to pay him a visit. Aleks knew of Mr. Sadik's idea to break the happy Romanian which is how he knew about the bruises, sore body and a little bit of blood.

"Hey," he greeted Dracul with a smile and closed the door behind him. Aleks went over and sat beside his best friend and the two began to chat. The Romanian was behind on his chores for sure since day after day he would have to go to the dark room and be beaten up by Elizabeta.

"One day we can leave this place and return to our countries!" the Bulgarian stated with determination. Dracul smiled and laughed at his friend's pose. Both of his arms were in the air and were flailing around excitedly. "When we are free, I want to show you my country! You of all people would enjoy it!" Aleks said and noticed Dracul's crimson eyes averted to the ground as if second guessing.

"That all sounds nice Aleks but…." Dracul grabbed the Bulgarian's hands from their flailing motion and held them lovingly. "I want us to be together; even if our countries are closer on a map by foot it would be treacherous." Aleks smiled and hugged Dracul seeing a compromise in Dracul's statement. Knowing by foot it would probably take days to see each other once they earned their freedom.

"We can meet half way,"

That was not really what the Romanian thought but it was nice to know that their friendship would travel even when the two are separated. The two servants talked for hours and hours until Heracles came a knocking on the door. With a cat on his head the Greek warned the two that Sadik would be hosting another party and is getting aggravated that Dracul is behind on window and floor duty. Dracul and Aleks were about to head off for awhile when all of a sudden the Romanian was pulled back into another embrace by the Bulgarian. This time Dracul's cheeks lit up a bright crimson, he was so close to Aleks that he could almost detect his blood. "Later meet me outside like the last party."


	4. Chapter 4: The Nightmare

**Chapter Four: The Nightmare**

As night fell for the last time it seemed on this memory, the Romanian was put outside as requested by Elizabeta and because Sadik hated him. Dracul did not mind knowing that though because Aleks gave him hope that the two would be free and live normal lives like everyone else. Dracul stayed tied to his stake in the ground this time with a chain and a metal stake to make sure the Romanian did not go running off. Someone decided to rat the two out during the last party; their laughter was heard from the pond. Aleks was only warned while Dracul was severely punished, his hair was pulled and his blood was drawn. More of Sadik's guests soon arrived and left their beautiful vehicles Dracul noticed time was going by painfully slow and was wondering where his dear friend was. If the chain stretched farther the young Romanian could go and peak into the clear windows. Maybe some guests took an interest in him or something strange like that. _"They better not move a single hair out of place on my sweet Aleks' head…what am I saying?!"_ Dracul placed his hand over his heart and he never knew how fast it could beat in such a short amount of time. Whenever Dracul thought about Aleks his heart would race like this.

Aleks was so kind, loving and always cared about Dracul even though sometimes his stories would weird the Bulgarian out. The two were friends and that is how it should stay. During the time Dracul was waiting outside he was growing tired and so did his best to stand up and look to a nearby window to find his Bulgarian friend. It was proven to be difficult actually, since the chain was thick and could not stretch as well as the rope did many nights ago. The crimson colored eyes were squinted slightly as looked through the thin glassed window only to see a crowd of people and the top of heads. Dracul did his best to pull the chain just a little bit farther and this time saw that the crowd that Mr. Sadik had invited over was forming a circle.

Inside the villa stood a line of six servants, all were boys seeing how the male servants were in high demand. The ones who were chosen to do this were Heracles, Nikolai, Roderich and another two from designated countries. When Dracul was finally able to see who the sixth person was in the center of the circle it was his friend, Aleks.

"Now how much would someone pay to take this lovely Greek to bed? Murmurs filled the atmosphere as a few raised their hands. Only a few because some believed Mr. Sadik had a thing for Heracles, if they even left a bruise on him there would be consequences. Seeing a shadowy man be the winner, Sadik pushed Heracles over to him. "Treat him well!" the tone was not only threatening but terrifying. Next was the Austrian Servant, Roderich.

At first no one raised their hand, except for a Prussian. The Prince of the land no doubt and actually the same age as the Austrian Servant he had chosen to take to bed. The several rooms in the villa would accommodate for the lustful misdeed going on.

"Kesesesese, you will be mine for the evening!" The Austrian had no choice as he was dragged off by the Prussian. He would have enjoyed being with the Hungarian more than a Prussian. For god's sake look at him, so unkempt and uncivilized, Roderich could not believe his eyes. Anyone that approached the Serbian would get glared at or spit on so no one dared to raise their hand. After the other two nameless country boys were given their significant others it was time for number six to be given a partner.

Dracul stood on his tippy toes and still did not understand what was going on inside. He believed it was merely a game the Servants that were actually liked by Mr. Sadik knew about. But then he wondered why Elizabeta was not present. Finally the look in people's eyes made it all clear. "NO!"

The Romanian refused to have his best friend is succumbing to such a torture. He banged his fists on the window in hopes to get his friend's attention before selling himself as ordered by Sadik. Why was he doing this? Aleks never did anything wrong and Sadik loathed others touching his servants, why such a sudden change of heart? "Aleks," Dracul shouted, "Don't do it please!" However, his yells were turned into muffled quips.

"Here we have my newest addition to the party. This is Aleksandar, a Bulgarian and extremely obedient aren't you pet?" Sadik introduced Aleks as if he was nothing but an animal. An animal was better than him at this point. There was something Dracul did not know about Aleks, something that if the Romanian found out it would probably destroy him from the inside out. "Yes Master, I live to please." Aleks said in such low leveled tone. Now he waited to be picked and sent off to a room where he would possibly be scarred for life.

Time was running out and as hands went up, the fear spiked up inside the Romanian. He did not wish to have the happiness of his friend be sucked out of him by a vile and lustful stranger. Dracul slammed his fists harder on the window until finally shattering one of the many squares that kept him from the party. He continued to do that until his face was finally seen and all eyes were on him.

"Aleks don't do it!" Dracul cried and talked over everyone in the room. "Sadik is just a bully; you don't have to listen to him. We can go put fireworks in his underpants!" the voice sounded desperate in order to get his Bulgarian friend to listen. Sadik attempted to interrupt Dracul but the Romanian just continued to make Aleks happy.

"You promised to meet me outside didn't you? Then come on let's go play! You promised!" Dracul said childishly as he continued to pull on the chain that held him to the ground. If only he was not restrained than Dracul could forcefully stop this madness. Aleks stayed silent while all this went on, he did not know what to say actually, no one had ever said that to him before. Disobeying someone was not how he was raised but Dracul made it an option. Before anymore rambling commenced Sadik had yelled growing rather annoyed with his Romanian Servant.

"That is enough you little whelp!" Sadik did not dare approach the window seeing as Dracul could not get in he could continue with the betting. "Watch as your Bulgarian friend gets bought!"Sadik laughed and looked at all the hands that were raised to sleep with the Bulgarian boy. Seeing the Romanian Servant's outburst like that caused a thought to occur to Sadik. If he should just separate the two forever in order to make Dracul shed a tear.

Silence over came the room as it was seen that seven of Sadik's guests wished to put a hand on the sweet Bulgarian. Now that Dracul was being quiet this caused Aleks to regain concentration and return his eyes to the lustful audience. He held his head down in shame as he saw one of the men that wanted him was a Russian. This night did not turn out as planned but then a loud slam pounded against his ear drum, when he looked up he saw Dracul with the metal stake and chain in his hands, the young Romanian was able to break free and once he dropped them to the ground he ran up to hug Aleks. Dracul wished to play like he promised but with all kidding aside Aleks would not move. There had to come a time where things are taken seriously and not like a game. That was something Dracul did not understand at this age and as Sadik attempted to separate the two once and for all the grip around Aleks only tightened.

"Let go!"

"NO!"

"If you don't let go you will be punished!" Sadik threatened only to see the Romanian not budge. Aleks stood there in shock as his friend was not going to give up so easily. Then finally Aleks placed his hand on Dracul's shoulder thus gaining his undivided attention. The crimson eyes met the teal colored ones that glistened from tears forming. Dracul had to let go, there was something Aleks never told him but now it looked like he won't be able to. Telling the Romanian now would only upset him more and make the scene that was playing out even worse. Aleks kept quiet as he removed Dracul's hand away and watched as his friend is dragged away by Mr. Sadik.

"Aleks, Aleks don't have him do this! You are better than this!"

The teal eyes could not bear to lock with the crimson ones that were streaming with tears. Aleks looked down to his feet wanting the silence to engulf his ears already this was all too much. Finally Mr. Sadik dragged the Romanian out of the villa and threw him on to the ground dirtying his rags even further. The large towering front doors to the villa closed and all that remained outside was Mr. Sadik and his insubordinate Romanian dog. Dracul's crimson eyes flared with anger towards the Turkish man and this only proved to provide joy to Sadik.

"Those eyes, I remember them well. You gave me that same look when I took you in." Before Dracul could even sit up a foot was brought to the back of his head. Sadik's foot pushed Dracul's face into the dirt refusing to let him up until he heard an apology for embarrassing him in front of all of his friends. If Dracul did not apologize he would certainly be killed by the Hungarian as ordered. The Romanian remained silent throughout the whole ordeal. After being shoved in the dirt, Sadik resulted into kicking the poor slave in the stomach continuously. Listening to those moans of pain and agony was music to his ears. If the Romanian died he would not care, Sadik could easily replace Dracul with someone else.

"Ha! Do you like being treated like a dog?" Sadik laughed as he gave one last powerful kick and turned the servant on his back. "You are worthless; a piece of garbage, a bloodsucker, everything that is wrong in the world all falls back to you!" He continued to state over and over as his boot collided with Dracul's stomach and hip areas.

Sadik began to explain that if Aleks only did his work instead of befriending a low life like Dracul this would not be happening now. If only Dracul remained secluded from the world maybe Aleks would be forced to sleep with someone he didn't love at such a young age. All those thoughts flooded back to Dracul making him scream every time the foot struck his body. He looked so frightened, he felt as alone as every negative emotion crashed into him like a rough ocean wave. Sadik delivered one last kick to the stomach and then hoisted the Romanian boy up by his strawberry blonde hair. His body was bruised and he could barely stand up.

"Run…" he stated coldly. "Run-away Dracul, and never look back" Sadik threatened to end the young Romanian's life for if he did not obey Sadik's word which was considered law then there was no point in keeping him any further. The best thing to do was to keep Dracul away from Aleks, with the two friends divided it would surely cause the two to drift and maybe hate each other with the right words. Dracul said nothing as he drifted in and out of consciousness. This had to be some kind of horrific nightmare, it had to be! How could something so right end up being so wrong in the end?!


End file.
